School of Myths
by Mystique-World-Master
Summary: DISCONTINUED STORY (don't read)


**hello there world!**

**This is my first fanfic so I appologize if it's hurried.**

**So, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**On with the story!**

**Rima**

Her name was Mashiro Rima. She was a normal teenage girl who loved pink, passed her time gossiping with her friends, chatting, checking facebook, catching up with the last fashion trends, and reading fluffy shoujo manga. Or at least that's what people thought when they see her for the first time.

In reality she preferred sky blue over pink, hated gossiping, only checked facebok twice a week, and preferred gag manga. The only that was almost true was the one about fashion. She really liked to go shopping, but didn't pass all day investigating about fashion trends.

Oh, and she didn't was a normal human teenage girl, she was a werewolf.

But werewolves weren't as people thought they were. For example, it was a common belief that werewolves transformed only in full moon nights. F-A-L-S-E. In reality werewolves could transform whenever they wanted… or at least the majority could, because Rima couldn't. She had only transformed a few times.

She was now seating in the back seat of her mom's car looking through the window. A week ago her parents had came with news of her attending high school in a different school.

Not that she really mattered, tough. Why?

In her last school she didn't had any friend, because if for any reason a human discovered I was a werewolf my family would be hunted down and killed.

"Hey Rima you know, you can make a lot of friends in this school." Her mother said, breaking the comfortable silence that that had taken control of the car since they left her house.

She sighed, and took her gaze from the window to face her mother. "No mom, you well know what would happen if my true identity was to be discovered."

Her mom only gave her a warm smile. "don't worry Rima, I know you're smart enough to hide your identity perfectly, and if it does slip if you chose your friends wisely, they should not tell. So don't worry, make some friends and enjoy high school."

As much as she hated to admit it her mom was right.

"ok, I'll try."

Rima turned to gaze to the world outside their car. They were passing through a dense forest full of pines, oaks, acorns, ect. All the trees were a bright green, because summer was still upon them.

She knew they were close to school because her father had told her the school surrounded by an entire forest.

The car pulled to a stop.

"we are here", her mom announced.

"huh?" Rima looked forward and saw the huge iron gates. They where wide open.

She opened the door and stepped out of the car. Her parents followed. She walked forward until she was in front of the car.

Suddenly her mom appeared behind her. "this will be your new school, Rima, the Olympian's academy" her mom said to her.

"yes", her dad walked over to them "the Olympian's academy. I like the fact that it owns almost an entire forest. You may escape at night to go hunting." Her dad said nodding slightly.

Rima turned so she could face her parents. "I'll miss you!" she shouted, throwing herself over her parents for the last family hug for a good while.

"We'll miss you too Rima" her parents said at the same time, separating from her hug.

"Here, take your bag" her dad said to her, handing over her bag that was mostly filled with clothes.

"Bye mom, bye dad", she waved goodbye to her parents.

"Bye Rima" they waved back to her and returned to the car.

Rima saw the car part and turned to the iron gate. She walked into her new school and was impressed by what she saw: A beautiful garden with different types of flowers of every color available, fountains showing various Greek deities and heroes, and the buildings looked like out of an European palace. Then she remembered that her mom had told her the academy's design was inspired by the Versailles palace in Paris.

"oh, well" she said to herself, shrugged and continued walking towards the principal's office.

It had passed half an hour since she arrived before finally reaching the principal's office. She knocked the big wooden doors and waited for an answer. Instead of that the doors opened and a boy of about her age walked out, black haired, grey eyed, and pale as a ghost. He looked towards her and partially grinned in a way that gave her the chills. She didn't knew why, but his presence made her uneasy and nervous in many strange ways.

"Hi how can I help you?" a tall, red headed, blue eyed woman, that Rima didn't know was there asked.

"oh, hi I'm Rima Mashiro, and I'm a new student" Rima answered to the woman she assumed was the principal.

"ahh, Mashiro, I've been waiting for you" she said to Rima, with a welcoming smile, "please come in". She let Rima enter the room and closed the door behind Rima.

It was a huge room. The two walls to her left and right were transformed totally into two enormous carved wood shelves filled totally of books. The wall in front of her was mostly a French window that let a plenty of light into the room. In between her and the window has a wooden desk with a couple of books, some miniature statuettes of Greek deities, and a small laptop.

The principal sat down behind her desk and motioned Rima to sit down. Rima sat on a chair in front of the principal's desk.

"so, Mashiro you might be wondering my name by now", now that Rima thought about it the lady hadn't told her name to her. "my name is Andrea Kana, but call me only Ms. Andrea, I fear I'm not a good friend of formalities"

"umm… ok… Ms. Andrea?" Rima said uneasily.

"Perfect! Now Mashiro, now that we know each other, here are your dorm keys, dorm number and schedule." Ms. Andrea said cheerfully, handing over a key with a keychain, and her schedule. "If you need something, don't doubt on coming here."

"Ok, thank you" Rima thanked and started her way to the door.

"One last thing"

"uhh" Rima turned to look Ms. Andrea.

"Be careful of the boy you saw exiting the room" Ms. Andrea said, referring to the pale and creepy boy.

"Ok, bye" Rima exited the room, wondering what was wrong about that mysterious boy.

**?**

He was sitting on a tree branch, staring at the blonde werewolf leave the principal's office. He could sense a lot of power coming from her.

He grinned evilly. He had found a very sweet treat.

He changed back into a bat and flew away, to the hot summer evening.

**So, there you have it! sorry if there are grammar errors or any other.**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
